Obsessions
"Obsessions" is a single by MARINA on her first studio album, The Family Jewels. It was the first single and serves as the sixth track to her album. Background Around June 2008 Marina had "We've Got Obsessions", the demo of Obsessions, available on her MySpace as a free download, although the original page wasn't archived, comments on her page in 2008 confirm this.https://web.archive.org/web/20080706222006/myspace.com/marinaandthediamonds Meaning Diamandis talked about the meaning of "Obsessions" saying: "Sonically it's very bare and exposed, it was my first single, it's about a relationship, but as with other songs it's about two or three different stories and things, everyone does have obsessions, that's why I think people would relate to this song very early on." Marina & the Diamonds - Huw Stephans The Family Jewels Interview She also said "Because I am not over-sensitive I don’t write and gush about love, as a lot of songwriters do, but this one does touch on it, about seeing someone for what they are. Official versions * Album version — 3:38 * Demo version - 3:17 Lyrical differences The lyrics are the same but the demo outro is slightly shorter by a few lines. Lyrics Sunday, wake up, give me a cigarette Last night's love affair is looking vulnerable in my bed Silk sheet, blue dawn Colgate, tongue warm Won't you quit your crying? I can't sleep One minute I'm a little sweetheart And next minute you are an absolute creep We've got obsessions I want to wipe out all the sad ideas that come to me when I am holding you We've got obsessions All you ever think about are sick ideas involving me, involving you Supermarket, oh, what packet of crackers to pick? They're all the same, one brand, one name- But really they're not Look, look, just choose something quick People are staring, time to go quick and Skin is on fire, just choose something, something, something! Pressure overwhelming Next minute, I am turning out of the door Facing one week without food A day, a day, when things, things are pretty bad But don't let it make you feel sad The crackers were probably bad luck anyway Can't let your cold heart be free When you act like you've got an OCD We've got obsessions I want to erase every nasty thought that bugs me every day of every week We've got obsessions You never told me what it was that made you strong and what it was that made you weak Ah, a-ha Ah, a-ha Ah, a-ha, a-ha Ah, a-ha, ah Ah, a-ha... We've got obsessions I want to erase every nasty thought that bugs me every day of every week We've got obsessions You never told me what it was that made you strong and what it was that made you weak (We've got obsessions) That made you weak, made you weak Made you weak (We've got obsessions) Made you weak, made you weak, made you... Sunday, wake up, give me a cigarette Last night's love affair is looking vulnerable again }} Videos The video is directed by Tim Brown and was shot over a few days in November 2008. The video finds Marina meticulously constructing a large metal structure, slowly building towards a climactic reveal in the clip's finale. It was released onto YouTube on December 25, 2008. As of 2018, the video has garnered over 6 million views. References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:The Family Jewels Category:Music videos Category:2008 Category:The Family Jewels Singles